


One Message.

by TweekThicc



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, kinda slow build up?, late night convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweekThicc/pseuds/TweekThicc





	One Message.

bitchass >;(


End file.
